New Girls, New Adventure
by Edward Haters
Summary: 2 new girls are at Camp Half-Blood, but what people are trying to figure out, is why they just showed up here. As these questions were asked, another boy shows up, saying to be son of Hades, but what is this stranger hiding?


~Gabby's POV~

Did you think this was easy? I never asked to be a demigod, running around, fighting monsters. I'm lucky I made it to 16 and is still alive today with my best friend Taylor. She builds my weapons. Why? Cause she is the daughter of Hephestis. I kill all the bastards that try to harm me cause I'm bad ass like that. One night my father came to my room, he told me about his life, and who I was. I was maybe 6 at the time. I've known what I was for a long time, I just never minded it that much. My mom has always hated me. She jumped at the offer of Camp Half-Blood, but I turned it down. Worse mistake of my life.

I spent 10 years risking my life. Taylor and I have always been on our own. But tomorrow I'm leaving to go to camp half blood. I really can't wait. I might even get to see my sisters and brothers. I bet I'll have a lot of family. Oh yea, my name is Gabby, and I'm the daughter of Zeus.

This was my first monster incounter. So here we are, nice little girls, minding our own business, walking down the road when BOOM! A monster swings at me, and boy was I pissed. How dare he! Wait...um...she? No...he...no it, yea...let's go with it. That's when I went all NINJA MODE BABY! Hellz yea. I killed that fucker at 6 years old. Not bragging of course. Pfff.

Everyday we had to fight a monster. We got hurt a few times, so that's why we are going to Camp Half-Blood. The only safe place for demi-gods. Hehe, I like the sound of that. Anyways, it sounds cool and godly. The only bad thing is: I don't feel godly. Anyways back to what I was saying. We are going to Camp Half-Blood, hopefully it is safe and not some trap to kill us.

"Taylor? You ready to go?" I yelled up the stairs. She didn't respond, but I heard grunts from pulling her large bag down the stairs. I shoved my stuff in the trunk of the car and slid in the back, re leaved and ready to go. When Taylor finally slid in, I started the car and began to drive, my mother practicly jumping with glee. I almost cried, but I was stronger then that. I knew how to control my tears.

It took a while to get there, and I'm still driving. Taylor was creating something with metal, yarn, and screws. When she was done, it started to fly up and out the window, making her smile. I was jumping up and down when I saw the sign saying_ Camp Half-Blood _I quickly stopped my car and ran out, falling on the ground, scrabbling to get up. Taylor got out and slammed her door, going to go get her stuff.

I grabbed my stuff and walked trough the little area, listening to the small clanks of metal I enjoyed so much, I felt home. Taylor followed in behind me, gasping at the incounter of the Camp. "Oh, my, Gods. I can't believe this place. It's sick!" I yelled out.

Taylor nodded smiling.

I thought about all the pranks I could pull, all the jokes I can make. I laughed inside from the thought. 'No, no pranks Gabby!' WHOA! My responsible voice sounds just like Taylor. I started to walk forward, but Taylor grabbed my shoulder.

"Maybe we should find who runs this place first," she said.

"Please, Tay, we'll do that later," I begged, giving her the eyes. No one can resist the eyes.

"No." I was shocked. Taylor actually said no to the eyes. I was about to have a bitch fit when the light around me dimmed. A small sigh entered my ears. I slowly lifted my head up to see a large white horse, but only half of it. The rest was a buff man with a long scratchy beard.

"Are you two...new to Camp Half-Blood?" He asked, a bit strange I might say. We nodded. "Follow me."

I stepped forward, once again, stopped by Taylor. "Come on," I whispered, "what do we have to lose?"

Taylor was about to say something when Chiron made a loud sound, telling us to come. So we did. But not 2 minutes of walking did Taylor get lost into her own little world, staring at the many people around her. One camper stood out the most. "Hey, horse, who's that guy in the black?" I asked.

He didn't even turn around to see who I was talking about. "Nico De'angalo, son of Hades," he said, "and it's not Horse. The name is Chiron."

He began to walk forward, making me want to ride on his back cause that would just be effen amazing! I smiled at Taylor who was admiring the boy, then began to walk back to what Chiron calls the 'Big House'.

Hehe, Big House, hehe, get it. Haha, I crack myself up sometimes. "Haha, Big House, Tay. Get it?" I laughed. Yeah that's right I say what think because I'm cool like that. When I stepped in a spark traveled through my body at a 100 watts. I was amazed. It was something I've never seen before. It felt like I was set on fire but in a good way. The place looked amazing.

Chiron sat me down and talked to me. "What brought you here? You weren't found by a Sayter, you just...came?" he asked. I nodded. He looked at me strange. "How old are you exactly?" I told him 16 and his face fell.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.I don't like making other people sad.

"How exactly did you find out?" he asked me.

"My father told me and Tay. Why do you ask?" I questioned. I narrowed my eyes.

"Gods don't ever do this, expecialy Zeus. Something has to be up." He said, scratching his chin.

"How the Hades you know how my father is?'' I ask.

"I have been around for many years, I know these things much more then you would." He snapped back, making me jump. I kept my mouth shut and listened to what he was explaining to me.

"The Gods don't usually tell their child about the camp. It's usually a sytar that tells half-bloods and I'm questioning on how you two of all people ended up together."

"I don't know, we just...did." I said.

"Can you tell me all about your meeting?" He questioned.

"I guess." I replied.

"Well, I was being bulied at school, and Taylor created something, I don't remember, but it knocked out the guys, making us friends ever sense." I said, shrugging at the end.

"Hmmm, yes that is quite a normal meeting." He said. "You two are strange. I'll have to get back to you on this."

"Uh, ok?" Was all I could think to say.

"You may leave now." I stood up, and walked off.

As I walked out, I saw Taylor sitting at a table laughing with that boy Nico, and another boy. I quickly stepped over there. "Hey Taylor," I said. She waved back to me.

"Hey Gabby, this is Nico and this is Leo, my brother," she said, smiling up at me. For such a shy girl, she sure makes friends fast.

"Awwwww, Tay's making friends. That cute." I say while ruffling her hair. She pushed my hand away while fixing her, not ginger red, but dyed red, red. Her tanned arms didn't look damaged, but soft. Her crystal eyes shone even more then they ever have. And she has such a skinny body with nice hips. A lot of the times, I was jealous.

"Aww, Tay. Dont fix it. I thought it looked cute that way." I say. I look at the other two dudes. "Hi. I hope Tay's not been telling embasserating stories about me that may or may not be true." I smile.

They shook their head. "No, she was just telling us about her life, and we were telling her ours." Nico said.

"Great. So we now know all about each other you can show me and Taylor where we are suppose to go." I say.

"Well, Taylor lives with me," Leo said, "and you go with Jason."

"Ok, so where is this Jason you speak of?" I ask looking around.

"In Zeus's cabin. Cabin number 1," he said. pointing to it.

"Ok, bye and make sure to take care of Taylor since I can't or I will kick your ass. Understand?" I ask glaring at him.

"Sure you can. I'm just making sure you have backup. Anyway isn't he your brother so he should take care of you anyway." I said glancing at Taylor. She laughed and threw something at me, then I left. I knocked on the door, and a tall boy opened the door.

"Hey, are you Jason?" I ask.

"Yea, why?" he said, smiling.

"I'm your new roommate. Hi." I wave.

He looks at me head to toe. "I guess I have no choice to let you in. Welcome." I stepped in and was welcomed to an amazing room. I jumped on a bed in the far back, making myself at home, placing my bags under my bed.


End file.
